Display mirroring applications are used to display content from a user's computing device on an external display separate from the user's computing device, for example, via a wireless connection. In this way, a user may share content via the external display with an audience or coworkers, for example. In some facilities, more than one external display may be nearby. In such a case, in some display mirroring applications, nearby wireless display devices are detected and a list of the detected display devices are presented to the user for selection. However, if there are multitude of display devices nearby the user, it can become difficult for the user to determine which particular display device in the list is the specific display device in the user's room.